


reverse oreo :)

by foilflingza



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, devs poor ass lmfao, im not tagging the specifics ill cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foilflingza/pseuds/foilflingza
Summary: honestly dev and ghost are too possessive to Ever let anyone else even look at eachother the wrong way. HOWEVER bf and i were joking around and accidentally made a plot that was kinda fun to mess around with
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	reverse oreo :)

**Author's Note:**

> honestly dev and ghost are too possessive to Ever let anyone else even look at eachother the wrong way. HOWEVER bf and i were joking around and accidentally made a plot that was kinda fun to mess around with

It had become apparent that Dev had a type. Aggressive, cocky, tall and lanky white boys. Sharp teeth and messed up eyes were a bonus. Ghost had checked the boxes for all of those traits; and recently, as both had discovered, their friend Piranha did too. 

He was more Dev's friend, really, their social circles eventually mingling because of both of them being the more popular models to their respective brands. However, the more they hung out, the more Ghost and Piranha's boyfriend Slogan got introduced as well, and now the four of them got together occasionally. Sexual things were never a taboo topic, only Slogan shying away a little bit from the conversations more than the other three. How it got as far as this, though, none of them could remember. 

Dev seated in Ghost's lap, back pressed against his chest, hands fisting the sheets at his sides. Piranha was staring down at him, almost a predatory look, teeth shining a little in the dimly lit room. Dev was tense, never being toyed with by anyone but Ghost before, and it made him a little anxious. But Ghost was gentle for about the first time in his life during something like this, pressing soft kisses to his shoulder as Piranha crawled forward. Pressing a kiss to Dev's lips as his hands found his thighs, feeling the soft skin up. Not waiting a moment before forcing his tongue into the other's mouth, and the smaller inkling chirped. 

It struck a pang of possessiveness into Ghost's stomach, and he bared his teeth before biting into Dev's shoulder. He cried out into Piranha's mouth, muffling the sound. Soothing his tongue over the teeth marks, the warm metal ball in his tongue sliding against the skin. Piranha separated, almost cooing at the glazed over look Dev had.

"Easy, is he?" The question was directed to Ghost, who hummed in acknowledgment.

"Gets needy pretty fast, he'll do just about anythin' I tell him to." Ghost smirked into Dev's shoulder, hearing him squeak in embarrassment. Talking about him like he wasn't even there. Piranha nodded a little, leaning back in to push his tongue back into Dev's mouth who welcomed it eagerly. Letting his mouth hang open a little more than it needed to be, making it a little messy. 

Dev could feel Ghost start to rut up against his backside, erection clearly pressed up into him. He could tease Dev for being needy all he wanted, but he was  _ always _ the more eager one to get things started. Piranha took notice and slid his palms up to rest on Dev's hips, pulling back from the mess of a kiss again. Dev instinctively whined at the loss, ears twitching in embarrassment after. 

"Am I getting him ready?" Piranha asked, mind starting to wander upon how many fingers he could fit.

Interrupted by a dark growl from Ghost, so much so that it made him reel back a little, gaze shooting up to make contact with scowling blank eyes. "You get his mouth." 

"Alright," backing up to let Dev slip out of Ghost's lap, giving him space to get on all fours between the two. 

Dev perched on his knees, arms holding him up. He preferred to just slump face first into the bed, but with Piranha kneeling as well so his waist was at Dev's face level, he didn't really have a choice. Ghost rolled off behind him to grab the bottle of lube, and honestly, he hardly ever  _ needed _ the prep, only using his fingers just as a tease. Dev let out an annoyed huff feeling Ghost's hands feel him up from behind, pushing back, impatient to just get on with it. Attention drawn back from his impatience when he felt Piranha's hand cup his cheek, pulling his face forward a little, eyes shooting wide open at the cock hanging in his face. He put on a pout and his eyes rolled up to look at Piranha, pulling the brat mode out just because he wasn't Ghost. Piranha gave him a toothy grin and moved his hand to grip onto his chin. 

"Don't be like that," he said in a low tone, pushing his thumb up against Dev's lips who still refused to budge. Abruptly two fingers were shoved into him from behind and he gasped, internally kicking Ghost in the head.  _ That was intentional. _

Piranha took the opportunity and held his mouth open for a moment, just admiring. Dev stuck his tongue out a little for emphasis and Piranha couldn't hold it back anymore, shifting and pushing himself down Dev's throat with ease. Dev trilled and his body shuddered, inching his head forward a bit. He couldn't move too well due to the position, and Piranha took it as a blessing, holding onto both sides of his head before pulling out and then pushing back in, gagging Dev in the process. 

In the same moment Dev felt Ghost slide into him, and was now fully aware that he was completely filled from both ends. Groaning, he pushed back a little and wiggled, teasing Ghost. Eyes rolling back in his head when he heard Ghost growl and dig his claws into his sides, immediately starting with the fast paced thrusts into him. He desperately tried to hollow his cheeks every time Piranha went back into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat repeatedly. Every thrust from Ghost sent his body forward a little, choking him on Piranha's cock over and over again. He had a good control of his gag reflex, and it was never too much for him, mostly just adding a pool of saliva in his mouth that was progressively dripping down his chin. 

"You're good at this, huh?" A rhetorical question down at Dev, who only whined and shut his eyes tight in response. Piranha chuckled and pet at one of his ears, a flushing purple barely noticeable. Muffled moans went straight around Piranha's cock and almost made him topple over, gripping Dev's head a little harder, careful not to hurt him too much. 

Ghost honestly forgot they weren't alone, leaning over Dev's back and nipping at the back of his neck while Piranha continued to fuck his face. Piranha watched him go completely animalistic on Dev, causing him to make a constant stream of struggled noises around him, and Piranha didn't think he would last too much longer going like this. Dev's jaw suddenly fell slack and he made a drawn out groan, tensing as his cock twitched and he came all over the bedsheets below him. Piranha continued to weakly thrust into his mouth, watching as Ghost tilted his head near one of Dev's ears.

"Who said you could do that?" His voice was husky next to him, still keeping his pace. Dev whined out helplessly as his body shook, Ghost pulling away from his back and returning to fucking him relentlessly. 

The sight made Piranha's moving became sloppy before he completely stopped, cumming down Dev's throat without a warning. The smaller trilled and tried to swallow it all, some coming out of the corners of his mouth. Piranha pulled out quickly and pet at his head, taking note of the white fade at the tip of his ponytails and smiled smugly. Dev whimpered up at him and Piranha made eye contact, awwing at his completely disheveled look.

"He goes for a while," Dev could barely whine out of his abused throat before slipping his upper half down into the bed, groaning and resting his arms around his head. Moaning unrestrained, muffled into the sheets as Piranha just watched Ghost continue.

Piranha had just finished and yet his cock was hardening with interest again, watching Ghost rut into Dev regardless of how he begged. But he felt left out, almost, just happening to be a voyeur to what they were doing. Face knit together in thought before the idea hit him, continuing to pet at Dev's head throughout it. 

"Hey, Ghost," no indication that Ghost had heard him, but he continued nonetheless. "What about us both? In him?" 

Ghost didn't seem to register the question for a few moments, and his face shifted into a few unreadable expressions, before he slowed up. "Yeah. Yeah, I think he could fit us both." 

Dev's mouth gaped and the words made his stomach flip, twitching already at the idea of being so full. Ghost slipped out of him and he let out a heavy breath of relief, before feeling his arms wrap around him and pull him back up resting against his chest. "What about it, baby boy?" 

Dev nodded feverishly, hips still twitching. Letting out a barely audible whine of 'please' before Ghost released him, laying down with his head on the pillows. Dev crawled over and laid across him, chests put together. Ghost kissed at the top of his head as he rested his face flat against his cool skin. Piranha slid back up, taking the forgotten lube bottle in his hands. Pouring a copious amount onto his fingers, way more than was needed probably, before teasingly pressing it into Dev, some of it spilling out around him. Piranha wiped it back up and pushed it back inside him, making him whine. Pulling his fingers back out and making a quiet suggestion for Ghost to move, who obliged, shifting his hips and rolling so he slid back into Dev with embarrassing ease. Dev moaned into his skin and shimmied down a little, forcing Ghost's cock deeper into him. 

Just testing the waters, Piranha slid his fingers back in, fingers being trapped in the heat between Dev and Ghost's cock. Just giving him a stretch, but it wasn't too tight, and he pulled them back out again. Putting his legs on both sides of the two, lining up with Dev, pushing in painstakingly slowly. Dev let out a long whine, chest heaving as Piranha kept pushing in, fitting into the small space. When he was fully in, he stopped, gasping a little. Resting his hands on Dev's hips, giving him a moment, listening to the purple inkling's whining into his boyfriend's chest.

It took a good minute before he was bratty and impatient again. "Can one of you fucking  _ move _ ." Said through gritted teeth, pushing back down on the both of them. 

Ghost instinctively pulled back on his ponytail, making his face visible. Baring his teeth at him, a warning growl. "You're not making the demands right now, are you?" 

Dev's face was contorted, looking at Ghost with half lidded eyes, breath coming out shaky. He shook and let out a tiny squeak of 'no', Ghost releasing his ponytail and he laid his head back down. He expected it, really, being with someone else besides Ghost made him a little more defiant than he usually would have been. But Ghost still wouldn't let him get away with it. Wrapping his arms around him, holding him in place, and Piranha took the initiative rutting into him once. He hissed, the feeling almost overstimulating, only Dev's little noises spurring him on. 

His noises ramped up in pitch, almost straight up wailing as Piranha started to pound into him. Occasionally Ghost would roll his hips just to press into him deeper, making him choke on air. His arms were keeping him still, helplessly twitching while he was used. Piranha was stuttering already, going back into things so soon after finishing the first time. All three of them were, really, Ghost close the first time before Piranha interrupted him with the question. Although this was a much more enjoyable way to finish. He didn't need to move much to get off anymore, the feeling of Piranha moving against him in the tight space doing just fine. 

Tears were pricking at Dev's eyes, drool slipping out of his mouth and down Ghost's sides, hopelessly full and overstimulated. Nothing he wasn't used to, Ghost really did try and overstim him every single time, but it was different now. It had him mindlessly begging, not even sure if he was actually making any coherent words. It was making Piranha twitch, and against his better judgement he leaned down and went to put his teeth into one of Dev's shoulders, just like Ghost did. Dev made a surprised noise, mind snapping out of his haze for a moment to register it was Piranha.  _ Oh no _ .

Ghost snapped his teeth and shoved at Piranha's head, holding onto Dev with one arm now. Digging his claws into Piranha's face and he'd  _ never _ seen Ghost so primally pissed. Felt Ghost's claws dig in too deep, his cheek stinging as he was scratched. He slowed up his movements for a moment, Dev whining and being ignored between them. 

"You  _ do not _ get to mark him. He's  _ mine _ ." 

Piranha huffed, and the two held eye contact, and he felt unnecessarily defiant. Pulling his face back too harshly, causing another scratch. He snapped his hips deep into Dev, making him whine out his name, breathless. Ghost scowled and Piranha just smirked smug down at him, teeth poking out from between his lips a little bit. Ghost rolled his hips again, and Dev completely sobbed, defeated. 

The two kept going and neither were even sure this was about fucking Dev anymore. Both pressing into him harshly, making him sob and moan, breathless, both trying to get some semblance of their names out of him. Ghost rolled his hips particularly deep, and Dev tensed around the both of them, then relaxing and letting out a drawn out noise. Ghost was making his own quieter noises above him, close again. Dev whined out for him, rolling his head over to try and look at him, and it did him in. Moaning out, a deep rumble from his chest, finally filling Dev up. He still kept hold on him for Piranha, albeit a little more difficult, Dev shaking uncontrollably, Ghost still not pulling out to keep him full. He was going to cum again and it was only a matter of time. 

He directed his begging up at Piranha, swallowing thickly before trying his words, wanting to at least get something understandable out. "Please, Piranha-" his eyes rolled back up in his head, mouth hanging open, wordlessly begging more with his expression alone. Piranha sighed, his gut tightening, doubling down his efforts and slamming into Dev as hard as he comfortably could. 

Scratching his claws at Dev's hips, pace completely out of rhythm, and he groaned and came again, adding to everything else already inside him. Dev shut his eyes tight and hiccuped, completely crying, overly full. Piranha rutted gently a few times to keep him going, and he came a second time in between him and Ghost's stomachs. Weakly spurting out in between the space, making a bit of a mess, and Ghost cooed and pet his back through it. Piranha pulled out abruptly, a trail of his own cum stuck lingering between Dev and the tip of his cock. He fully smiled down at the sight, and it got messier when Ghost pulled out as well, both their releases being pulled out from him. Piranha had half a mind to try and push it back in, but Dev was so horribly overstimulated and crying into Ghost's chest that he decided to leave it be. 

His ponytails were a nice gradient from grey, to white, fading back into purple. It gave both of them a smug satisfaction, Ghost petting at them first, before sitting up slowly and collecting Dev in his lap. As his position shifted everything spilled out of Dev, a gross mix of excessive lube and cum, making Ghost's lap a mess. He groaned and instantly went back into his usual complaining mode, wriggling his nose.

"I want to get cleaned up." His voice was shaking, chest still heaving, but both boys had absolutely wrecked him and the evidence was a little embarrassing. 

"I don't think our tub can fit three people, it hardly fits me," Ghost chuckled into his head, kissing at the top. 

"Y'all can go first," Piranha yawned into his hand a little bit. "I'm probably jus' gonna get messy when I go home again anyways." 

**Author's Note:**

> my bf wrote somewhat of a sequel to this https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290045


End file.
